


Unfinished #5

by bumblezz



Series: Pokèing Drama [9]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Gen, How Do I Tag, Pokemon, Pokemon Journey, Short One Shot, heather with an eevee is dhfudh, i actually changed a few things here, unfinished work, you probably can't tell lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24281389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblezz/pseuds/bumblezz
Summary: ❝ 𝙨𝙝𝙚 𝙚𝙮𝙚𝙨 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙡𝙞𝙩𝙩𝙡𝙚 𝙥𝙤𝙠𝙚𝙢𝙤𝙣 𝙖𝙩 𝙝𝙚𝙧 𝙛𝙚𝙚𝙩, 𝙨𝙩𝙖𝙧𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙪𝙥 𝙖𝙩 𝙝𝙚𝙧 𝙬𝙞𝙩𝙝 𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙜𝙧𝙚𝙚𝙣 𝙚𝙮𝙚𝙨, 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙣 𝙡𝙤𝙤𝙠𝙨 𝙩𝙤𝙬𝙖𝙧𝙙 𝙝𝙖𝙧𝙤𝙡𝙙, 𝙨𝙩𝙖𝙣𝙙𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙬𝙞𝙩𝙝 𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙨𝙘𝙧𝙖𝙬𝙣𝙮 𝙘𝙝𝙚𝙨𝙩 𝙥𝙪𝙛𝙛𝙚𝙙 𝙤𝙪𝙩 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙛𝙧𝙤𝙖𝙠𝙞𝙚 𝙬𝙖𝙞𝙩𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙤𝙣 𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙨𝙝𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙𝙚𝙧𝙨. 𝙝𝙚𝙧 𝙚𝙮𝙚𝙨 𝙣𝙖𝙧𝙧𝙤𝙬 𝙞𝙧𝙧𝙞𝙩𝙖𝙗𝙡𝙮 𝙖𝙩 𝙝𝙞𝙢, 𝙗𝙪𝙩, 𝙣𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙡𝙚𝙨𝙨, 𝙨𝙝𝙚 𝙨𝙩𝙚𝙥𝙨 𝙛𝙤𝙧𝙬𝙖𝙧𝙙, 𝙨𝙝𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙𝙚𝙧𝙨 𝙨𝙖𝙜𝙜𝙞𝙣𝙜 — 𝙨𝙝𝙚 𝙢𝙞𝙜𝙝𝙩 𝙖𝙨 𝙬𝙚𝙡𝙡, 𝙟𝙪𝙨𝙩 𝙩𝙤 𝙜𝙚𝙩 𝙝𝙞𝙢 𝙤𝙪𝙩 𝙤𝙛 𝙝𝙚𝙧 𝙝𝙖𝙞𝙧."𝙬𝙝𝙖𝙩𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧," 𝙨𝙝𝙚 𝙝𝙪𝙛𝙛𝙨. "𝙞'𝙡𝙡 𝙗𝙖𝙩𝙩𝙡𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪. 𝙟𝙪𝙨𝙩 𝙨𝙤 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙡𝙚𝙖𝙫𝙚 𝙢𝙚 𝙖𝙡𝙤𝙣𝙚." ❞
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Pokèing Drama [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541044
Kudos: 1





	Unfinished #5

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in all lowercase letters and it's kinda a long and tedious thing to correct EVERY letter so you'll just have to deal with this
> 
> i was also a little inspired by another total drama / pokemon fic on here i read a while back but i forgot the name :(

_**[...]** _

heather eyes the little pokemon at her feet, staring up at her with his green eyes, then looks toward harold, standing with his scrawny chest puffed out and his froakie waiting on his shoulders. her eyes narrow irritably at him, but, nevertheless, she steps forward, shoulders sagging — she might as well, just to get him out of her hair.

"whatever," she huffs. "i'll battle you. just so you leave me alone."

it's noticeable that harold straightens more than before as froakie takes her words as a command to leap off its owner's shoulder and square up. the eevee in front of heather's feet bounces up, too, and puffs his fur, a growl rumbling in his chest.

a quick pokedex scan tells her the eevee is a normal type — that, she already knew — and has the moveset of quick attack, swift, bite, and dig. a pretty solid moveset for something as small and innocent-looking like him.

stuffing her dex back in her pocket, she starts off the battle with a simple quick attack. the eevee takes off, speeding across the field like a bullet and crashing into the froakie and sending it hurtling before harold has a chance to command a dodge.

and, for some time, the battle goes like that: heather scores some solid hits and harold calls some moves, to which froakie obliges and misses, due to the wild pokemon's quick and precise moves. heather can feel the pride bubbling in her chest, despite the fact that the pokemon didn't even belong to her team of… well, zero.

but, with some (unfortunate) luck, harold calls for froakie to use the frubbles on its neck. with a high jump, the little bubble frog pokemon grabs a small batch of its natural bubble substance and throws it at the eevee. he tries to scramble out of the way, but the substance flew at such a surprising speed that it scored him right on his paws, practically swallowing them whole and catching them tight. he cries out and flicks his feet, spooked and caught off guard.

" _oh_." heather's little gasp comes as a surprise to her and she snaps her gaze back at a triumphantly smirking harold and a proud sitting froakie. she looks back at the eevee, squirming and bouncing in desperate but unavailing attempts to rid the frubbles.

"try to gnaw through it!" she calls out. the emerald-eyed pokemon dips and bites, chewing at the substance to try to break through it, but still, to no avail — he really is stuck.

harold snickers. "there's no way you can break through that without water!" he says. "and there's no body of water anywhere near us, and i made sure! i'm definitely going to win this!"

with that, their battle goes downhill. due to the bubbles that distract and keep the little pokemon in one small area, the eevee made up for the damage he made by taking critical damage from froakie. by the time harold took the effort to even cease his commands, the eevee was panting, tongue lolling out his mouth like he had done all the work, and the goop had still let up _none._

the raven curls her fingers in her palms, swallowing hard. _there is no way in hell i'm losing to a scrawny nerd like harold._ heather grit her teeth, trying to figure out a way to get... _unstuck._ no way to wash it away without water, and it seemed harold was avoiding using water-type moves for obvious reasons — what to do, what to do…?

"now, sword—" harold points toward the duo for added dramatic effect "—end this with tackle."

eevee looks around with a desperate plea in his eyes as froakie bounds across the field, and all heather can do is stare back, equally as desperate and helpless against the inevitable; they're gonna lose, and harold was gonna walk away, victorious with a level eight frog-looking creature.

_no way in hell!_ she scans everything in her sight, gritting her teeth, pulsing her fists, looking, looking _looking_ … head, eyes, paws, tail…

tail?

_tail!_

_eevee's tail!_

heather gasps and points wildly at the approaching creature. "swift! use _swift!_ "

the eevee's eyes lighten and he jumps, high in the air, swinging his tail forward. a field of stars appear, soaring and plummeting, circling and heading for froakie. the pokemon skids to a halt and hurries to retreat; but, despite it being a weaker move, swift _never_ fails to hit, and no matter how fast or how long froakie tries to run, the stars hit nevertheless.

the emerald-eyed eevee lands gracefully and swings his tail pridefully, and heather fights the urge to pet him, seeing that froakie is down, but not quite yet out; it struggles to its feet, glaring and seeping in determination, mimicking the boy standing behind it.

there's a muffled frustration when harold commands: " _cut_!"

_**[...]** _

**Author's Note:**

> PSSTT fun fact!!! in the rougher rough draft of this i actually intended the eevee to be alejandro but i scrapped it because i always write about him


End file.
